Abstract PI: DUNMAN, PAUL Project: 1R13AI091425-01 Title: 2010 International Conference on Gram-Positive Pathogens. Accession Number: 3256037 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== Description: The formation of the Mid-American Consortium on Gram-Positive Pathogens (MCGP) has led to the realization that collaborations between researchers studying various Gram-positive pathogens could dramatically enhance our research productivity. As a result, the idea to organize a formal meeting dedicated to researchers studying Gram-positive pathogens emerged. The two previous iterations of this conference (held in 2006 and 2008) were profoundly successful and led to outstanding discussion, sharing of ideas and provided a setting for establishing collaborations between attendees. Here we are applying for funds to, in part, support continuation of the third International Conference on Gram-Positive Pathogens, which will be held in Omaha, Nebraska on October 10-14, 2010. Five keynote speakers will set the tone for the meeting, which for this conference will be mechanisms of Gram-positive bacterial pathogenesis and their therapeutic implications". Ultimately, the goal of this conference is to broaden our understanding of Gram-positive pathogenesis and novel therapeutic strategies for the therapeutic intervention of these organisms through the sharing of ideas and the formation of productive research collaborations among a group of investigators whose studies encompass these closely related organisms. The International Conference on Gram-Positive Pathogens will provide a forum where biomedical investigators can compare cutting-edge research being performed on several related bacterial pathogens. This will foster the development of innovative experimental strategies, provide new opportunities for collaborative research, and ultimately enhance the development of novel therapeutic strategies to combat infections caused by these organisms.